


My Pet

by Jesslovestowrite



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ancient China, Junhui is just a softie, Just for a little bit, Master/Servant, Vampire!Jun, Vampires, junhui becomes an angry vamp, mentions of Lay, minghao is just confused, prince!junhui, servant!minghao, yifans a jerk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesslovestowrite/pseuds/Jesslovestowrite
Summary: Wen Junhui is the Crown Prince of the Manderein Dynasty and is about to become head of the royal vampire clan, the Eternal Army. But he has come across a small problem; In order for him to become the head of the clan, he needs to find his bloodmate, the person he will feed off of and hopefully mate with when the time is right. After searching for over a century, he finally gives up, thinking he will never find his bloodmate. And in comes Xu Minghao. Minghao was bought by the palace as Junhui's personal servant. But, as soon as Junhui laid eyes on him, he knew he had finally found his bloodmate. Now that he's found him, what will he do?cross-posted on asianfanfics





	1. Chapter 1

Glossary of Chinese words used in this story:

Xīxuèguǐ - Vampire  
Shìzú - Clan  
Huáng tàizǐ- Crown Prince  
Gāodù - Highness  
Bìxià - Your majesty  
Yángròu- Lamb  
Xiao Jiahuo - Little One  
Xuèkù - Blood Bank


	2. Chapter 1

Junhui sighed, tapping his fingers on the arm of his throne. he looked up boredly at the Royal advisor, who was blabbering on about buying new servants for the palace. He didn't have time for this. There was enough he was supposed to be worrying about, and now they were adding on new servants? He sighed, thinking back to the last meeting of the Eternal Army, the Royal vampire clan. In order for him to become head of the clan, he needed to find his bloodmate. He's been looking for over a century, and he knows he will never find his bloodmate. 'My bloodmate may not even be born yet.' He thought with a dry laugh, looking out the window.

Wait.

What is that smell?

Junhui sat up, subtly sniffing the air. He looked past the royal advisor, his gaze looking on the two large, wooden doors that led to the courtyard. He heard footsteps, a sign of a large group of people coming to the doors. He watched as the doors opened, showing the new servants, heads down as they slowly entered the room. His eyes flew over all of the bowed heads until his eyes fell upon a head of brown hair. 'Him. That's him. My bloodmate. I know it.' He sat back, putting his bored face back on, his gaze locked on his newest target. His mouth watered from the smell of the boy's blood. He turned to his father, silently telling him to come closer. As his father leant in, he whispered, "The boy on the end with the brown hair. I want him." He watched his father's gaze slide over to the boy and he bit his lip from snapping at him. The king nodded, sitting back up and telling the Royal advisor who his son wanted. The advisor bowed, turning to the crowd of servants. 

"Xu Minghao. Step forward." He called out, making the boys head shoot up, eyes wide. He took a hesitant step forward as Jun took the time to observe him. He was actually quite cute, Jun thought as he ran his eyes over his features. He looked at the advisor as he spoke, biting back a smirk. "Xu Minghao, you are to be the Crown Prince's personal servant. You are to be by his side at all times, and you are to obey his every order."

Junhui stole a quick glance at Minghao, noting the scared expression that suddenly crossed his face. 'Ah, he must have been talking to the other servants, then. So he already knows. Good, now I don't need to bother with telling him.' He thought as he stood up. "I'm going to lead my servant to my chambers, and I will tell him all of my rules." He said, walking towards the doors. He stopped at the door, noticing the lack of the presence of his newest servant. He turned slightly, smirk showing as he looked at Minghao. "Come, my little Xuèkù." He said, relishing in the shudders of all of the servants still waiting for their assignments. Minghao flinched, rushing over to his side, head bowed. Junhui let out a half laugh, turning to leave.

"So," Junhui started as they walked to his chambers. "I'm sure you already know all of the basics. Don't speak unless spoken to, don't disrespect the Prince, don't look the prince directly in the eye. Am I not right?" Jun said, turning his head towards him.

"You are right, Gāodù." Came the quiet reply from the small boy behind him.

"Good. Now, for my rules." Junhui said darkly pulling the boy into a dark, unused hallway, pinning him against the wall. "You will not leave my side. Ever. You will dine with me, not with the other servants." He said, looking down at the boy's scared face. "Is that understood?" He asked. The boy nodded quickly, eyes wide. Junhui let out a small laugh. "I'm assuming the servants already told you what I was?" The boy nodded again. "Good. I would advise that you believe them because it is true. I am a  vampire. And you, my little Yáng, are my bloodmate. Do you know what that means?" Minghao shook his head, looking up at him. "It means, that you're mine, and no one else's. No one can touch you, no one can have you but me." He growled out before he leaned down and bit the boy's neck, unable to take the temptation any longer.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minghao fiddled with his fingers nervously as he waited to be brought before the king and crown prince. He took a deep breath as the door opened, walking in with the other men and women who would become the palace servants.

While he was being trained to become a servant, he heard the others talking about the prince, about his last servant, well, more like what happened to his last servant.

"It's a shame about the poor boy, it really is. I heard the crown prince got mad at him, and bit him, drained him of all his blood."

"I heard the boy was trying to steal something from the crown prince, so he killed him." Minghaolooked over at the group of servants who were talking, a group of women gathered around a table as they ate. He walked up to them, asking them what they meant. 

"Oh, you must be one of the new ones." The first woman said. She leaned forward, beckoning him closer. "The crown prince," She whispered. "Is a Xīxuèguǐ." Minghao leaned back, looking at her skeptically. 

"It's true." The second lady said, making Minghao look at her. "His last servant, Yixing, was carried out of here in a coffin,  and he had two bite marks on his neck." Minghao thought for a minute.

"But that doesn't mean it was the crown prince that did it." He said, looking at them.

"I'm sure you'll find out on your own, but you should know that the crown prince was the last person to see Yixing, and no one else was around but him."

As Minghao came out of his thoughts, he felt the crown prince's gaze on his head as he stood in the throne room, waiting for his assignment.

"Xu Minghao. Step forward."

Minghao's head shot up, hearing his name being called. He took a step forward, listening to the royal advisor's words. He couldn't help but let a scared look fall on his face as he heard his assignment. To be the crown prince's servant. To take the job that the boy before him lost his life to. he flinched, hearing the name the prince called him. 'Xuèkù? Why would he call me that unless he was- no, don't think like that.' He thought to himself as he followed the prince. He realized the crown prince had just asked him a question, so he answered. The crown prince told him his rules, before pulling him into a dark hallway, pinning him against the wall. He looked up at him, scared, before the prince leaned down, biting his neck. 

Minghao didn't know if he should scream. 


End file.
